Fallout Conspiracy the series pilot
I keep this as a time capsule of notes to be revisited. but for now I must revisit the work on an other page. This is just a note to let folks know ~ This site is still functioning and open to new input This is the film treatment for a pilot movie that we hope will be picked up as a weekly TV series titled Fallout Conspiracy. 'Opening scene Prologue' Set to an original sound track that is very reminiscent of the composer Ennio Morricone's work on such films as The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, a photo montage slowly scrolls to match the narrators voice over much like the opening of Fallout 3. *Narration: In the years before the bombs fell the world was already griped by social and political upheaval. Riots brought on by panicked desperation as fuel reserves ran out and the price of all goods and services soared in the economic back lash. This along with global terrorist attacks and the mysterious spread of the Forced Evolutionary Virus all conspired to turn the hearts and minds of many good people to darkest suspicions. The world needed someone to blame for all it's woes and the War in Alaska finally seemed to blind all to but shades of black and white. communist plots were perceived in every shadow as citizens were encouraged to be ever vigilant and report any Un-American activities. Even the neighbor next door was suspect as the stranger in our midst. Fear it seems was the lasting legacy that even the bombs could not destroy. Because "War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflicts, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation. But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes. Even in a post apocalyptic world the seeds of war continues to spread where paranoia, political intrigue and shadowy bids for power rule even in the wastelands. This is Fallout Conspiracy, Please stand by. The California wasteland 2284 *Set to the City of Lost Angels soundtrack. The point of view camera angle rushes over the night time California desert, it shakes slightly as if being buffeted about when it sweeps across what is assumed to be a mild agitation along the San Andreas fault line. The camera pans high over the gaudy lights of Angel's Boneyard as they flicker at the slight disruption of a mild after shock, then zooms in on the vast heap that is the surrounding ruins some call the The City of Lost Angels. Three shadowy hooded figures are seen moving through the lightly rumbling ruins, climbing over piles of derelict cars to avoid the momentarily unstable inner city debris. A rock tumbles loose from a near by heap and rolls down into the street past a make shift Danger / Hazard sign. *In slow motion, the rolling stone breaks a trip wire that releases a Grenade Bouquet to fall and bounce upon a cluster of Frag mines that surround the barricaded sewer manhole. *The camera angle changes again to show the Dark Stranger's lone silhouette against a growing fireball that causes a chain reaction of exploding cars, blasting through the rubble and collapsing a large portion of the street, engulfing the Dark Stranger, dragging him down with it into a gaping hole of darkness.. The screen goes black and all is silent for a long moment, followed by the sounds of lapping water, the sizzle of still hot metal and rapidly extinguished flames along with the Fallout game's now familiar back ground noise indicating radiation's snap crackle and pop. Then approaches the sound of, robotic, maneuvering thrusters slowly growing louder as again all fades to darkness and then goes silent. *From the Dark Stranger's point of view camera angel he blinks and slowly opens his eyes. He finds him self in what appears to be a brightly lit metal tube with a small window at eye level that overlooks a dimly lit chamber with flickering lights and occasional flashes from sparking wires. *Again there is the sound of maneuvering thrusters slowly approaching as a weathered, slightly rusted and heavily beaten Mr. Handy robot bobs into view to suddenly turn one of it's remaining functional eye camera arms close to the glass. *The robot's enthusiastic greeting would indicate that it has mistaken the Dark Stranger for some returning ally as it's tone is friendly, even subservient, when it repeatedly refers to the Dark Stranger as, "agent". Dialog reveals the Robot n to be known as Falderoy, the facility's support services coordinator. Falderoy explains that the Dark Stranger's injuries would require extensive facial reconstruction with his resulting appearances being completely at the Dark Stranger's discretion but as the Auto-Doc had not had a proper servicing in over 200 and 7 years, this would be a one time shot. Notes *Raised as a nomadic hunter gatherer, prospector, our protagonist, The Dark Stranger is the very definition of a man without a country. Although as needs commanded he did engage in trade with wandering merchants and other scavengers but his mother and uncle were the only real tie to civilization he had ever known or needed, they were experienced teachers and his travels were extensive. Along the way there were ruins to be prospected for old world tech, medical supplies and books. All in all he enjoyed an education at least as extensive as any others in this post apocalyptic world. Yet life was harsh and to often short. So in time he found himself alone in the waist land and that is where our story truly begins. Gallery Written by SaintPain SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here." 08:52, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Novels